


I can't be king

by Jade22Jade22



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade22Jade22/pseuds/Jade22Jade22
Summary: George started to realise why he didn't want to be king





	I can't be king

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting much recently I have no motivation at all

George was 10 years old when he realized why. He would never want to be king. His dad had been home, for a while, and had decided to take the kids for a walk;George and eret.

George and Eret had been forced to wear their crowns for the trip, which Eret didn’t mind at all while George had always found it rather uncomfortable. Everyone would always stare at the jewellery that probably cost more than the whole town earned together each year, and, more annoyingly, people would stare at him.

George didn’t enjoy joining parades and parties, he only did it because he had to. He was always glad that Sapnap would be there and would take him to his chambers if he said he wanted to take a nap. 

When he wandered through town taking a nap wasn’t an option, no matter how tired he was. Sapnap would walk slightly behind the princes, being alert on everything that could happen, while caption Puffy and Hbomb would walk infront of them.

The two were there to protect them. Most people went for eret as he was liked more and George was never really out. He didn't understand why they were there they barely got attacked.

George zoned out and only came to his senses when all of a sudden a knife had gone through his leg. He didn’t even have the time to fall to the ground before the person who had done it had been fought off by Sapnap, and he was in the arms of Puffy who was quick to bandage the wound. She wasn’t a medic, but she still knew enough to help the bleeding stop until they were back at the castle.

Hbomb was quickly by Eret’s side, making sure the crowned prince wouldn’t get attacked too, while their father’s knight’s protected him. It was a quick thing, George barely had the time to even process what was happening until it was over and the attacker had been dealt with and thrown to another guard who would bring him to the dungeons, a mean burn mark on the attacker’s wrist told George that Sapnap had been planning to burn the hand away if he hadn’t released the knife.

“You okay your majesty?” Sapnap asked, kneeling down beside him as he quickly checked if the damages were dealt with. 

“Yeah, I’m-” George winced as he moved his leg “fine” he then added through his teeth. Goddammit why had no one told him getting stabbed hurt? Eret was by his side too, telling him that they would take him home now. Their dad lifted him up into their carriage, and pet his hair 'im not a dog' George thought.

George was glad he wasn’t the crown prince, because he knew that Eret had a future of people trying to assassinate them to get their power. At least George could simply go to sleep that night, after their medics had healed his wound as best as they could, and given him a week of bedrest, which sounded like a dream compared to being forced to go to the ball his father had planned.


End file.
